


Tommy and Tubbo get Adopted by Herobrine

by LoveBug515



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: When Wilbur blows up Manberg, Tommy and Tubbo are stuck in the middle of it. Trapped and dying, Tommy prays to all the gods he's ever heard about. The most unlikely god saves them, and makes them stronger.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	Tommy and Tubbo get Adopted by Herobrine

There was a ringing in Tommy's ears. He could barely hear or see. He tried to breath but coughed weakly before he could get much air. He tried to remember what happened, why he couldn't move, when he remembered Tubbo had been beside him. He turned his head, wincing at the spike of pain in his neck, but then he saw them. He gasped and reached over, ignoring the pain of moving. “Tubbo” he rasped out. “Tubbo. Please talk to me.”

Tubbo opened their eyes, unseeing for a moment, before their eyes focused and they saw Tommy. “T-Tommy.” Their voice sounded even raspier than Tommys own. They reached out and met Tommys hand between them. 

Tommy looked around at the rubble around them, before remembering. The two of them had been running from the stage, when Wilbur had set off the TNT. They had ducked behind a building to try and be safe, when the building itself came down. Tommys breath stuttered as he looked around, realizing that they were in a small space underneath the rubble. It was just big enough for the twos upper bodys to be clear, and Tommy was so so grateful for that. Tubbo had been looking around too and Tommy saw their eyes widen in fear. 

“T-Tommy,” Their voice was terrified. “Tommy I can't move my arm. Its- Its under the rubble.” Tommy's eyes widened and he himself tried to move. He couldn't move his left leg, but he couldn't feel his right. “M-My legs are trapped too.” He rasped out. 

Tubbo started shaking and tears came to their eyes. “Tommy are, are we going to die?” 

Tommys eyes widened and he tried to think of any way to get out, but couldn't. He closed his eyes, and Tubbo started crying harder.

They heard walking and instinctively got quieter. When they heard the laugh they were glad they did. Wilbur passed the building they were under, and they heard his humming get fainter.

The two met each other's eyes and both felt hopeless. “Theres- Theres gotta be a way out Tubbo. There's gotta be.” Tommy was panicking now, and Tubbos eyes got wider. “I- I know what to do. Its- its the only thing we can do.” Tommy was muttering to himself now, and Tubbo watched their friend with even wider eyes.

Tommys eyes closed, and he started muttering prayers to every being he had ever heard of or believed in. All of them, he sent prayers toward, pleading for them to help Tommy and Tubbo, to save them, to let them live. Tubbo watched with wide eyes as Tommy kept going, until he reached the last one. They waited for a moment, lungs heaving for breath, when Tommy started crying.

Tubbos watched with shock as their friend broke down. “Im sorry T-Tubbo.” He sobbed “I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop him. I'm sorry-” Tubbo interrupted him. “Its- It's not your fault To-” he was interrupted by a hacking cough. 

They both went silent for a moment staring at each other, tears in their eyes, before they heard something in front of the rubble. They froze, wondering what it was. There had been no sound, when the rubble around them shuddered. They both froze as they watched the rubble shift, creating a small room, big enough for an adult to sit in. 

They both watched as a mist poured in, before swirling in the space just made, and turning into a figure with glowing white eyes. Both boys gasped as they saw him, before coughing in pain as their lungs hurt. 

The man leaned forward, his face creased to look worried. “W̡͏͙̦͓h̴̤̗̗̣̺͕̟ͅa̼͔͇̰̣̞̭̟̫͡t̡̥̳̬̠͎̲̤̼ ̷̨̨͍̭̫̻̙̻ͅh̰̰̖̫̯͘a̠͖̣̭̬͉͍̞p̩͔̖͕̼̭͕͙͕͟͠p̵̺͖ḛ͉̭̝̩̬̤ͅn̦̞͓͕̙̥͚e̻̖͝d҉̴̥̭͝ ̡̢͙̗͈̣t͎̹͚̹̞͜o̡͏̲͚͈̞ ̖̦̱̞̯̰̥̲ͅy͏҉̤̖̺o̱͓̺̩̯̹̪̜͠ų̠̞͔̬͔̖͞ ̬̩̣͉͙̤̭͕͞t̥̞̯̙w̟̹̜͈̮̘̭̮̙͢o̫̻̥̰͎̤̭͝?̻̯̞̳͇͖ ̣͎̳̰̪̥͉͝”

They both froze as he spoke, his voice sounding old, with a strange accent.

Tommy got his brain moving first. “L-Lord Herobrine,” He rasped out, Tubbo looked at him with wide eyes as he talked, but he continued. “Pl-Please help us. We- We can't get out. We're going to die. Pl-Please. We'll do whatever you say, just-just let us live.” Tommy was pleading, tears running down his face as he stared up at Herobrine.

Herobrine stared down, a look of sadness passing over his face. “Y̛̗̼̲̖̬͠o͏̧̜̙̮u̬̣̼͉͝ ҉̞̻͎̱̬ͅt̥͍͙̖w̶̢̘̠̣̻̫̟̩̱o̧̠̬͡ ̛͏͇̜̯̪̗̺͘ŗ̱̳̠͟e̢̬̮̙͕̘͍͘a͕̘l̙̣͖̦̩̞͘i͎̰z̩͖e̵̶̞̱͢ ̴̢͓̤̟͜y̸͖͍̝̱̗͠o͍͖͟u̧͎͖͚ ̱̱w̪̥̙̞͡i̡̛̹̮̜l̶̤̘̼͙͔̹͉͕͚l̛͍͎̠͝ ͏̶̼͓n̨̡͕̬e̡̪̝͍̖e̷͕̲͚̙͚ḓ̰͖ ̗̞̼̤̲͜͡͡ͅt̟̼̻̰̠͙̠ơ͏̡̠͕ ͈ṃ̣̫̹̣a̡̠̣k͇̻͜e̦̩͖͍͍̙̤̥̕ ̷̯̳͙̺͎̳͝a̙̳͟ ͍̹̣͚͈͉d̞̻͡ḙ̢̳̞̗͙͖̟ͅa͏̼̝̫l͎̯̲̬̩̟̫͞͠ ̨͙͡͡w̭̘̙̝͎͚̕͢͝i̩̤͙̗͉̞t̨̳̩͙̳̥̮ḩ̞̮̦̘̺͖̻ ̵̡̲̣̠̱͎̣̣̗͞ͅm̧͖̠̩͓̖̣͖͎͘͝e̵̯̳̝̪̕ ̹f҉̥͔̯ͅͅͅo̜̯̯̼r̴̘ ̶̙͜m̰̟̦͖̼ͅe̡͎͢͠ ̷̛̦̖͇̺͖̼̣̥͘t̷̢͈̯̘̞̠͉̻̳̖͝o̖̲̤͕͓̦ ̙͔̫͎s̨̼̣͚̬̭͜͝ͅa̡̦̯͙̼͔̩ṿ̡̛͚̻̫̜͓͖͚̮e̥͈̫͙̪̠̗͝ ͏̢̟̩̖̥̥͚͖͔y҉͕͘o̪̼͎̪̱u̷̴̝̞̘,̼̭ͅ ̘̠͓̪͈̺y̼͈̖͜e̡̠̠̳̜͎̜̻ṣ̹̞̣͇͎͟͡?̸̲̹͚̻̠͝͝”

Tommy and Tubbo nodded, and Herobrine sighed. “A̼̗̮̖͇̙͚͓l̵̜͍̳̪̹͕̲̕r͙̠i̹̱͚̦͈̻͠g̸̴̹͓h̨͙̭͕t̷҉͚̣̖͖.̨̠̠̮̗̝̖̠ ̸̨̘̥͡I̩̫̖̱̦ ̣̬̬͚͎w̠̘͍̖͝ͅi̠̫͎̳͚̪̜͡l̲̟͢͡l̺̻̬̞̺̱̱ ̬͔̱̣͖̝s͇̖͎̞̳̗a̸̭̹̟̗͉̺̰v͇̝̼͙̣̲͎͝e̶̗̥̥͈ ͏̝̘̗̙̼̩̥ỵ̶͚̭͡o̜͉̙̜̰̩̞̻u̡͉̝͙̤ͅ ̡̘̪̘͎̳̺̭͖ͅn̶͏̙͈o҉͔̟͚͍̲̕w̶͍͕̮̩̰͎͔̕,͏̤̯̯͇̮͕ ҉̷͔̳̯̰̻͚̺̟̰a̶̵̧̗̫̫̗͉̘̜n̪̹͉̰͕͉͝d̪̥͚̫ ̨͓̘̩͜ͅw̡̮̳̦͕̲͍͎͟e̝̼̯̱̦͍̕ ̶͚̙̤̻̣̺̣͘͠w̸͇̩̱̝͢i͖̞̰͔̳͖̙̹͜͞l̨̨̤̰̜̰͈͈͈l̞̤͓̭̬ ̵̢̢̮̩f̢̭̪̘̟̮̰͟i̗͚̟̫͢͝g̲̻͔̭̼̙̳̘ų̵͇̻̲͡r̝͈̘̠͎̫̪̞͘͞ͅȩ̷̟ ̧͎̤̖͡͠ͅǫ̦̫͚̹̻̮͈͖u̖t̡͕̠̟̟̻̙ ̵̸̨̞̠͔w̭͎̥̼͉̦̕͘h҉̣̗͖̻̩̳̜͔a̴̝͎̗͎̳̱̫t̩̟̰̪̻̲͕͝ ̧̱͔̗̝y̗̬͜o̙̝͔̖̙͇͍ͅu͇͕̕r͏̨͏̲͚̪̳̰̦ ̨͙͙̼̠͈s̸͉͉̥̩̰̺͖͞ͅi̶̱̰̺̮̪d̤̥̰̮̤̕ͅe̷̝͜ ̛̬̩̤̣̝ͅo̸͖̠̻͓͉̹̖͚̮f̵͎̣͇͖͎͔̠ ̨͙͉̮ṱ̲ḩ͍̠͚͚͚͖̟e̤̤̮͖̕͟͠ͅ ̖̳͎͉̺̞ḏ̼͚̻̥͝ȩ̜͕̱̦̦͜ͅa̢̭̞̪̤̼͢ḻ͎͘ ̧̥̣̪͜w̡̡̖͍̯̺͚͡i͏̧͍̺͍͕͕͈͜l̜̦͓̖l̸̷̲̬̟͍̯̙͍ ͏͔̖̹̕b̨͙e̶̛̻͖͖ ̲͍̺͘ͅl͘͏̖̤̱̤͢a̵̧͙̙͢t̸̙͈͎̭͡͠e̛̝̣̯̹̮r̠̮̰̪͈͓͢͟͠.̣̤͇̟ ̖̝̼̱̖͖̘̮͈͘Y̶͖͡e̼̹̳̥̝͖̥͠s͞͏̣̭̹?̧̮̺̤͜͞” 

Both boys nodded again, and Herobrine reached his hands out to meet both boys. They shook hands, and Herobrine's voice rose and filled with power. 

“T̩͈̬͕̝͎͖̦̙̘͇̥̥͈͎͙̬ͮ̔ͯͮͩͫ̊̉ͦͪ͘͟͠h̨̛̰͙̯͔̫͎͇̔̄̍̾͊͑ͤ̏͞ͅa̦̗̝͉̝͍̖̫̠͓͓͆ͫ̈́ͬ̓̐̄ͪͨ̚͜͞t̴̡̛̤̙̠̟̜̣͖̐̂ͯͦ̚̕s̵̺̤͉͖̻͓͙͙̖ͬͫͧ͌͗̒̌͐̊̇̇̕ͅ ̵̢̮̫̯͉̥̣̜̝͉ͭ̃͊̄ͣͧ̿͑̈̒̂͊̿̋̈́ͪ̚͟a̺̲̫̥̾ͤ̍̋͢͠ ̘̳̜̥͚̺̣̞̝̳̪͓͚ͩ͗ͨ̏̚ͅD͔̹͇̭͈̳͈̟̣̼̄̇ͤ̊ͮ͘̕͜͝e̶̢̢̤̦̗̭̲̯͎͚̘̭̻̼̟̯͓͎͓̘ͥ̉̃̈́̊͒ͬ̒̃̽͟ą̴̋̽͛̊̃ͤ̑̓͂̈́̈̋͗ͦ̃̃̌ͪ͞҉͈̮͉̜͟l̅ͭ̅͗ͧ̔ͯ̾͋͂ͩ̄ͯ̅ͥͦ̐̏͘͏̷̩̳̙̩͉̖̺̣͕̫̹͚ ̴̸̩̰͇̘̪̭͇̮̩̭̭͚̝̜͓̠̄̂̈́͗̌͢ţ̴̡̹̣̜̩̘̦̣̙͔̤̺̮̣̰ͩ̇ͤ̄͌̋̋̇̆͆̈́̃ͭ̒̅ͭ͘͢h̛͐ͦ̾̾ͩ̊ͤ͊̈́҉͍̦̞̼̣̗͙̺̯̠̮̼ͅẻ̢̬̲̪̗͈̩͍́̐̓ͭ̍̚͟͡n̵̷̛̬̲̘̜̪͍̺̝͔͙̬͉̞͉͚̩̫͎̄́̔̍͐̂̂̀͑̐͒͜.̡̫͓̞̹͖͈̲̪̮̘̱͍̣ͥͪ̉͐”

There was a flash of white, and all three were gone.

\---------------------------

Tommy and Tubbo yelped in pain as they landed on a table after the teleport. They looked around, trying to not yell in pain, or look scared, but the two were terrified. Now that they were out from under the building it was hitting them. They'd just made a deal with Herobrine. The Devil of mythology.

Said Devil was hurrying around the room, before returning with what looked like potions of healing.

He put the potions down, before he waved his hand, and magic gently picked the kids up, and put blankets and pillows behind them, before laying them back down. 

“Y̭̹̫o̭u͇̩̺̪̻̖̲ ͜k̯̬͔̪i̭d̟͔̗͚͕̰ş̜̗̭̬ ̜̳̼͝n͕̹̲̟̹͖͘e͎̗̱͠ed҉̠̹ ̫̥̟t҉̲̝̗̙ơ͙̮̲ ̶̦d̬͓̠̪̜ͅr͔̹i̲̝͕̜͓̗̻n̡k̺ ͍̰̘͉͔̹̟t̝͝h̼i̤͎s̺ͅ,̸ ̛͎̹̞o͔͇̥k̰̪͍a͓y?͍̳”

His voice sounded much less fucked than before, and both boys nodded. Herobrine used magic to float the potions to each of them, and they both drank the potions. 

Herobrine huffed lowly, before nodding. “N̲̥̺ͅo̧̯͉̼̱͉̺w̪͓̠̩̠ ͎͟i̞̮s̼̳͙̗̬̦ ͚̝̜̤t̜̟̜͎̲̞i̸̟̬͚̲̮ͅm͍̘̳̤̱e͙̟ ̩̪̪̹̙f̣̟̩̻o͕̹̞̗̙̤r̶̻ ̶̬͇̰̙̠͓̟b͙̬̲͜a̴͕n̡d̞̳͕̱a̩̙͚͕̫̞̤g̺͉͉͍̜̭͟e̹̖͕̮͖̯̹ş̗̹͓̤̟̜.̗̝ ̰̳͚̟͙̫T̹͈̳̳̳̠̥h̙̲̠̣̩̻͉͟e͙̮͡ ͔͇̘͉p̯͖̖͢o̫̜̬̬͙̝̕ͅṯ̠̤̗i̺̫͔͡o̧̼̻n ̩w̬̩͇i̵̺l͍̼l̺͜ ̯ẉ͟o̜̦͚̲̺̱̕r͍͈̳̖̳͎̩k͓͢ ̧s͖̞̮͓̥l͇̪̝o̬͎̬͓͎wl̺̗y͍͓̳̼̞ ̝̮̟̰̺̤̟o͇̣͓v̞̻͉̯̬̟e͎͔̖̻̬̱r̬̭͙̹̖ ̫ț͔̜h̺̙̞̖̣̘e̻ ̹̳ͅn͍̳̘̭̰̤e̺͓̹̣̭͞x͔͙̮̝t̫̙̣ ͙͍̹͖̠̞͞ḫ̸̞̻a̜̙͉̝̜͈̖͠l̲͇f̢̼͕̭̞̱͔ ͚̫͎̖̲ḫ̷͍̻͓̞̥o̩͔͇̦̫͓u͚̦̮̜̹̤͢r̴͈̬͔͎̣.̴͉̻̞̼̖”

He reached into a chest next to him, and brought out lots of bandages.

Both boys watched him with wide eyes, before he could use the bandages, Tubbo spoke up. “Wh-Why are you helping us?” Their voice was still rapsy, and Tommy winced at the sound. Herobrine looked confused and Tubbo continued. “Why- Why are you helping us so much? We can't do much for you, even with the deal. And- and it shouldn't matter if we are bandaged, just that we are alive right?” Tubbos voice was shaking with nerves as they finished, afraid they were gonna piss him off, but Herobrine just looked sad. 

“Yes, ̨I ̧m͡ade a ̸d͞e̷aļ wi҉t̵h͘ y̛ou two͞,̴ ̷but͝ yo͡u ͏t͘wo͢ ̨are ̕c̡hil̸d͟re̡n. ̸I̕ ̷do̡n͠'͢t̨ hurt childr҉en.̢ I cąn҉'͟t͡ s͠tan̶d͜ ̸c͟hil̢d͞r͏e̡n hur͟tin͞g in ̴f̛r̶on̵t ̢o͞f ̛m̸e.͘”

“Alright.” Tommy spoke next. “But why aren't you spouting out what you want from us then? We can't say no, you've already fulfilled your side of the deal.”

Herobrine looked even sadder. “I do҉n't҉ need̕ t̕h̷e͠ ̨dea͡l ͝fulfil͝led̢ r̴ight ̨away̢. A͝nd I do ͜wa̡n͟t͢ ţǫ ̕dis͘c̴us̢s̡ it ҉wi̶th ̵yo̡u two.̶ I̕'m no͏t ͘a m̶on̕ste͏r̵.̴ A̛t le̵as̷t̴ not̶ to c̴h͘i̢l̢d͟re̡n.͞”

Both Tommy and Tubbo stayed quiet, and Herobrine moved forward to bandage them up.

After he did he stepped back with a frown. Both boys were looking at him worriedly, wondering why he was frowning. “I̧'m̨ ̕afrai͘d ͏i͏ ̛ha̷v̷e͘ b̢ad n̵ew̸s.” His voice sounded angry and both boys flinched back. He took a breath before continuing in a softer voice. “Tưb̴bos r͜i̧ght̕ arm͏, and ̡T͡o͞mm͠y̴s ͢lef͠t l̡̕͟e̴̛g͞,҉ a̢r̕e n͡ot s͠a̧lvag̷eable҉.̢ ̛T̛hey ͠are not҉ ͟ģoi͢n̛g ͜t̨ǫ ge̛t ͠bett̵er͞.͠ ̸Both̕ wer̛e co͜m͟pletely ̧crush̷ed by ̕the b̕u͢ild͝i͟ng̴.̡”

Both froze, looking at their limb, before tearing up again. Tommy brought his arms up to his chest, and Tubbo moved his legs up to his chest.

“Fuck.” Tommy whispered softly, tears slipping down his face.

Both looked up as Herobrine came closer. “T̶h͜er̸e̴ ͠is ̕some̡t͞h͟i͝ng I c̕an ҉do̧, b͝u͡ţ ̡you͟ wil͡l have to̡ ͟ag̨r͝e͟e t͠o ͏so͡mething̢ fi̴ŗs͜t.” They both looked at him warily and he smiled softly. “Y͠ou̷ ̵hav̶e ̛hearḑ ͠of Champi̶o̶n͘s̴,͝ Yes?͞ Ot͟h͠er̴ ̸d̶eit̡i̕es̵ ͠hav̧e͏ cham̡pions̢ ̨that d̡o t̸h͢e͠i͞r ̧w͜ill̵,̷ g͞oin̸g̡ ̕around d͝if͠fe̕r͟en̶t̨ ̧w̷or͞ld̷s̴, or̶ s͟taying̢ ͟wi҉th̸ the deity.̛ T̸hey get͠ p[̴ow͠e͝rs͏ simi̷lar̡ to t͢h͜e ḑe҉it͡ie͞s ̧o̵w҉n,̕ an͝d ̷ąre ̷far͞ m̨ǫre stro̷n̕g ̴and͢ ̷fa̸s̶t̸. I ha͝ve͘ ̵n͞o҉t̵ ͝h̛a̸d̵ ͡a cham̨p̧i͞on ̡in ͏a̧ l̢o̶ng ͏t̶im̨e,͢ h̵o҉we̴ver, I͠ ̷st̶ill͝ ͜re͘m̕e͢m̷b̢e̛r t̵he ̢wąy̵ to ͡m̢ak͏e th̨e͝m.”

They both stared at him with wide eyes. “You want to make us your Champions?” Tommy's voice shook as he stared as Herobrine, and the man nodded. “Yes͝. ̕If you̷ t͞w͠o̵ ̸agree҉,͏ ąls̵o̴,̡ I͢ ͢w͟i͟l̢l͏ b̡e͡ ̸ab̵l͡e to o̢ffe̸r ̢you a s̛ęr͞v̧ice so th̢at ͡y̕ơu ҉ca͡n s̸ti̕l̡l͏ wa͟l̷k͏, ̨a̶n̡d ͠y͏ou͡ ca͝n͠ ͏st̡ill̡ u͏s͠e̸ y̢our a҉r҉m̧.” The two looked at him confused and he sighed. “I have be͝en̕ w͝orki͡n͡g̷ ͢o҉n ̕f̸u̡sio͘n͜s i̴n ̡my ͟time̵ ͏al̴o͏ne.̷ ̸I̢ ̴h҉a͜v̧e ̡f̶igu̴r̴ed̢ o̵u͟t ̨ho̡w̷ t҉o͢ ͠d̸o͏ it̨ wi̕t̡hout k̴il͘l̡ing t̡he̵ part̵ic̛ipant͏. I̶ can s͟w̷i͏t̡c̴h̡ ̛o͝ut yo͘ur ̕arm, ̷f̛or sąy,̨ ąnd̵ ar͘m ͞th͜at͜ u͘se͝s ̴t͟he ̧powers͢ ͜of̢ ̵a b̸laz͘e.̸ ̕Or y͜our̷ ҉l̵eg̸,͜ ̸for͠ a ̸w͘ithęr ske͝l̢et͠on̴ l͟e͟g th͞a͟t̴ lets yo͜u͏ ͢w҉it͜th͜er̴ ̷what̛eve͝r͝ ͜you̴ ͜t̛o̸uc̸h.”

They were silent for a moment before Tubbo let out a quiet “Oh.”

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other and a silent conversation passed between them.

Tommy turned back to Herobrine with his head held high. “We will accept becoming your Champions, and to getting a new arm and leg.” His voice shook slightly, but he kept eye contact, and Herobrine smiled softly. “T̡hen ͠şh͜a̷ke̶ m͞y hand on͘ce ͢more to compl҉e̸t̵e̕ th̨e ͏deal, a̧nd I ̷wi̵ll work͏ ͟on͟ ̶yơur ̵a̶rm aņd͡ ̸le̸g righ̶t now.̡”

Tommy and Tubbo reached out, and felt the course of power as Herobrine shook them.

“T̸̲̮̮͙̝͔̙̰͎̥̜̯͔̩̪̹͚͆̈́̾͆͒̽͗̐̀̓̿͠ḩ̫̲͔̹̗͙̥̰̬͖̼̩͈̰͍̹ͥ̒͛ͨ͘͜á̸̈́̌ͦ͋ͩ̏̉̉ͧͯ͂̈̐́̅̓̚҉̦̤̹͎̙̭̞͈̩͔͇̼̟͕̰͉͜tͩ̿̃ͪ̑̔ͨͫ͌ͦͬ͂͑̓̂̃ͦͤ̂͜҉̖̹̤̙͕̩͉̣̹͈ͅś̷̸̢̲͇̯̝͈͖̦̃ͭ̊̉̿͑ͣ͌̔̍̌ͤ̆͂̚ ̴ͮ̀ͨͪ͛͠͏̭̬̼͉͇͕̤̘̩̮̤͇̹̼͘a̡̛̽ͥ̆͊̋͗̋ͯͧ҉̫̼̝̱̟̺̦͍̺̳̲̫͕͡ͅ ̸̛̗̖͍͉͔̬̜͖͔̦̜̥̼̗̲́ͪ̂ͫ̍̆̓ͩͤ̄͂̽̎̌̈́̓͗͢ͅD̵͖̲̠͖͇̯͇͙̯̣̹͕̠̰̼̏̉ͥ͛̓͋͋̂́̑̿ͤ̋ͧ͌̇̔͛͠e͊̋̆̎̉ͬ̓͏̢̫̫͇̬̥͎̜̖̜̼̭̭͔̱̤͈̪̥̕͜ą̗̳͍̩͈̥̳̭͍͈͌́͋̒̒̆ͫͨ͡l̑̂̎͛͑̀̊ͩͧͦ͋̔̓͑͌͠҉̸̠͇͇͖̩̞͙̻̹̥͘.̷̡̛̛͙͈̬̪̣̬̲̖͐͗͛ͨ̄͒ͮ͊͡”

\-----------------------------

Tommy stared at his new leg as Tubbo tested out their arm. It was weird, it was only bone, but withered, and he could move it completely normal. It shouldn't have been able to move without muscles, but somehow it was. Magic, he supposed. He glanced over at Tubbo to see them light their hand on fire and shriek. Herobrine chuckled before waving his hand and putting the fire out. Tubbo and Tommy grinned at each other, before turning back to Herobrine to know what to do with them now, how to control these powers.

\---------------------

Herobrine and Tommy laughed as Tubbo screeched, the fire on their arm having spread to their hair. It wasn't hurting them, but they were freaking out. Herobrine laughed loudly and snorted. “I haven't seen someone do that since my last son!” He laughed again but now both Tommy and Tubbo were staring at him. “Son?” Tubbo asked, fire in his hair forgotten. 

Herobrine smiled sadly, but nodded. “I haven't seen him since he was about your age, 16 or 17 ish. He left to go watch over some worlds I had made long ago. I should ask if he wants to come home.” His eyes went vacant for a moment, and Tubbo and Tommy shared a glance before Tommy shoved a bucket over Tubbos head. Tubbo screeched and burned through the bucket, before chasing Tommy, who was screaming as he ran. Herobrine chuckled at them, grinning at the chaos he had brought into his home. It was nice to have children around the palace again.

\----------------------

Tommy let out a howl as he slammed his withered foot into the ground, and the ground blacked as it quickly went towards Tubbo. Tubbo yelped and jumped out of the way, before sending fire towards Tommy. Tommy ducked back and they both paused, panting for breath, before they both heard clapping. They both glanced over to see Herobrine standing in the doorway, grinning and clapping his hands together. “You two are doing incredible!” He called out, happiness in his voice. 

After spending a bit of time listening to him, both Tommy and Tubbo could understand him through the weird accent.

They both grinned at him and let the pride show in their eyes. Tommy had learned how to control his wither to only use it when he wanted to, as had Tubbo with their fire. They had both also gotten stronger, working out, and running around. 

Herobrine stepped forward to ruffle their hair and both boys laughed.

Tommy danced out of the way, laughing. “Jeez Hero, watching us, how creepy.” He giggled a little before pausing as he noticed both Tubbo and Herobrine were staring at him. “Did I- Did I do something wrong?” He was worried slightly, but felt relieved when Herobrine shook his head. “No, No you're not in trouble. I just- I've never been called Hero before.” Tommys eyes widened and he spoke quickly. “I'm sorry I wont do it again I-” “No, No it's okay.” Herobrine interrupted. “It's okay for the two of you to call me Hero. I like it.” 

Tommy paused for a second before nodding. “Okay Hero. I'll do that.” Tubbo grinned and leaned on Tommys shoulder as Herobrine grinned at the both of them, fondness clear in his face.

\----------------------

Tommy and Tubbo were currently standing in the throne room of Hero’s castle. He had called them in and was currently standing in front of them. “You both have been training long enough, I believe you are strong enough to become my champions. However.” He warned. “This will be painful. I apologize for that but there's no way for you to gain so much power without pain.” Both nodded and grinned up at him. “It's okay Hero. A little pain for power? Sounds like fun!” Hero grinned at Tommy and nodded. “Alright then. You both might want to sit on the ground so if you fall, you don't fall far.” 

Both sat down and Hero went to Tommy first. His eyes glowed brighter as he recited something, then placed his hand on Tommys shoulder. Tommy stiffened before letting out a scream and shrinking towards himself. Hero went to Tubbo next, And did the same, and Tubbo suddenly felt the pain. It was blazing through their entire body, every nerve felt on fire, everything was yelling at them in pain. They shrunk down and let out a shriek. 

It was difficult to tell how long it lasted, but when Tubbo felt the pain leave them, they looked to the side and met Tommys glowing blue eyes. Tommy blinked at them, and Tubbo blinked back. Tubbo held a hand up to his eyes, and realized his eyes were also glowing.

Hero let out a laugh and helped both of them up. He grinned at them and they grinned back, tired but feeling even more powerful than before.

\-------------------------

Tommy and Tubbo grinned and let out whoops and cheers as they flew around each other, doing flips and twirls in the air, playing chicken, anything they wanted. They were in open air, they couldn't run into anything. They had learned how to fly, and neither of them wanted to come back down. Flying was exhilarating, it was like swimming but better. 

They also learned their other powers, summoning lighting, lava, turning invisible, summoning supplies, putting a glamour over their eyes, anything Hero thought to teach them. They were more powerful than they had ever been before, they felt unstoppable.

\-------------------------

Hero grinned at them as they waited for his son to come back. He was apparently going to be back today, and Hero hadn't told them much about him. They were excitedly waiting, whispering to each other, when the doors slammed open. 

“YO WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!! SABRE HERE!! WHOOOO”


End file.
